


Stress Relief

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Biting that draws blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Handcuffs, Hook-Up, M/M, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto searches for a hookup on Grindr, and finds someone he thinks will fit what he's looking for. He meets up with a stranger, except he’s not a stranger. He's someone he's seen around Iwatobi before. Set in the 'Future Fish' setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZexyKiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZexyKiba/gifts).



> For those that don't know what Grindr is, it's an app that shows guys in your area that are looking for a hook up, among other things. For this story's purpose, it's strictly used as a hook up app. This is a gift fic for a dear friend of mine. She requested something and I sort of ran with it. If you've read any of my other MakoRin fics, this is going to be a different Makoto than you’re used to reading/seeing from me. I’d like to think he might just have a little bit of a perverse streak in him. Please enjoy!

 

*** 

It had been a rough day at work for Makoto. A brutal car crash on the highway, which had caused a small brushfire next to it, had taken up the majority of his day. They had finally gotten the fire under control after five hours of fighting it. He can smell the soot on his body, the smell of burning foliage still trapped inside his nostrils. They had made him leave, because he was on hour thirty-six of a twenty-four hour work day. No one wanted him to be a liability, least of all him, so he accepted his replacement on the line, and left the scene without further grief.

Sitting in his car, he’s at a loss. He’s not sure what he should do. He’s not tired, and he’s not ready to go home just yet. After a quick shower at the station, he puts on some clothes he keeps in his locker for these sort of emergencies. Blue jeans, striped shirt, and a pair of trainers. Normally, these clothes would be just fine, but he’s got the itch and knows that he can’t be seen in this outfit.

He only allows this itch to manifest when things get too overwhelming for him. And, given the circumstances of the past twelve hours, he feels like it’s time to finally relieve it. He pulls out his phone, and brings up all the apps. He can’t keep just what he’s looking for on his home screen for fear of someone else seeing it. Selecting the orange mask, he taps it and sees if there are any guys in the area that want to meet up. He sees a few different options, as he tries to see if there is someone that catches his eye.

A toothy grin is all he can see of the person that’s caught his interest. Touching the picture, he gasps out loud. The person’s profile reveals their full photo, and it shows him someone he’s seen before, countless times. He is a cop in Iwatobi, and they tend to run into each other whenever there is an accident that warranted both the police and fire department. Closing his eyes, Makoto can see his face at the scene of where he was at earlier today. Deciding to take a chance, he sends him a message, asking if he wants to maybe meet up for a few hours.

Closing the app, he sets the phone on the passenger seat, as he didn’t want to feel like he was anxiously waiting for a reply. Not more than a minute had passed by when his phone alerts him to an incoming message. He unlocks it and sees a message from the app he was just using. Seven words are there. “ _Yes. Juniper Hotel. Room 558. Come now._ ” Feeling satisfaction that his choice approved of his looks, he sets his phone back down and turns the car on.

It doesn’t take him long to get to the hotel, as it’s near the fire station. So much for changing his attire before meeting his potential stress reliever. He leaves the car with the valet, as he’s not sure just how long he’ll be staying. Maybe it’ll just be a half hour. Maybe it’ll be five hours. Or, maybe, it’ll be all night. He starts to get hard, just thinking about the possibilities. But first, he needs to meet this man he’s seen so often around the beat.

He bypasses the check-in counter, as he already knows where he needs to go. Heading to the elevator, he steps in when it opens, and presses the button for the fifth floor. He steps off, and looks at the sign, to see which way he would need to head. Seeing that 500-550 were to the right, and 551-590 were on the left, he makes a left turn. His heart begins to pump faster, as the adrenaline that he’s been on the edge of since firing up Grindr comes back in full force. He approaches room 558, and sees a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign hanging from it. Quickly checking his phone, he sees no notifications, and hopes that he hasn’t been ditched for another taker. Makoto knocks gently on the door, and pockets his phone, hoping he doesn’t look too horrible.

“Just a sec!” A voice from inside the room shouts.

Makoto wipes off his palms on his jeans. He has only done this a handful of times before, and each time he always feels the same. The anticipation of rejection is the worst, but that has yet to happen. Each man he’s chosen to be with, and on one single occasion - been the man another chose to be with, has never said anything bad about him. Not that he was overly confident about his prowess in the bedroom. He didn’t have time to woo and dine someone for the physical need of sex. Shaking off any trepidation he is starting to feel, he waits patiently at the door.

Frantic steps are heard, and then, the door is swinging open. “So sorry about that. I had a minor accident.” The man was behind the door, holding it open for him. “I dropped my can of soda on the floor, and was racing to get it cleaned up before you got here.”

“I can come back in a bit, if you prefer?” Makoto walks into the room, and sees a few towels on the floor, sopping up the mess no doubt. He runs his hand through his still damp hair, as he turns to look at his host.

“No, please don’t.” The door closes, the sign still out on the door. Aubergine hair is pulled back in a ponytail. “I know you, don’t I?” He takes a step towards Makoto. “You look so familiar to me.”

“You’re a cop, right?” Makoto tries to keep his hands still, not wanting to wipe his palms on his thighs again. It was a terrible nervous habit of his, but it was better than having the other person comment on his clammy hands. He saw the man’s scarlet eyes widen, no doubt surprised by Makoto’s question.

“How do you know that?” He looks at Makoto with a bit of apprehension. “You’re not an undercover cop, are you? What I do on my free time is my business.”

Laughing softly, Makoto shakes his head. “No, no. I’m not. I’m a fireman.”

“....That’s where I know you from, right?” The not quite stranger steps towards him. “I’m Rin. Rin Matsuoka.”

“I know who you are.” The apprehension that had been there was suddenly gone. “Well, I know it’s Rin, as that’s what name appears on….well, you know.” He bends at the waist. “I’m Makoto Tachibana. Pleased to officially meet you.”

“Tsch. No reason to be so formal.” Rin walks over to the large king-sized bed, and sits down on it. “Were you out at the fire today?”

“I was.” He follows his lead, and sits down next to him on the bed. He isn’t very good when it comes to making the first move. He prefers to be compliant, not really into being the leader when it comes to these types of situations. Not that he wasn’t comfortable with being the one in charge. When he sought out men on Grindr, he wanted to find someone that would be able to satisfy every craving he had. And Rin is the winner for this afternoon.

“Did you get sent home?” Rin asks, his left hand touches the top of Makoto’s left thigh. The skin below it burns with an aching need, as he tentatively lets his fingers touch Makoto’s inner thigh. Subconsciously, Makoto spread his legs a little, opening the gap to allow Rin’s fingers to move further inward. That warmth began to move higher, as Rin’s fingers took Makoto’s silent suggestion.

He sighs softly, and shakes his head. “Sort of? It was the end of my shift. Not sure if you are aware, but we work in 24 hour shifts, rather than a 12 hour day.”

“So, how long have you been awake for now?” Rin’s fingers begin the tease the soft bulge between his legs. They both know what each other is there for, so the need to break the ice is lacking.

Makoto’s eyes flutter closed, as he leans backwards, his back connecting with the soft down comforter laying on top of the mattress. He can feel his shirt riding up, but doesn’t bother to push it down, as there’s no point for any modesty. Not when he’s hot, hotter than hot, and wants to feel something, _anything_ from this man sitting next to him. Those warm fingers that had been teasing his bulge were now teasing the dark hairs of his happy trail. The button of his jeans is pulled through the hole, the zipper falling partway down naturally.

The hand that is teasing the soft hairs is now slipping under the elastic band of his black boxer briefs. Sheets rustle as the bed shifts next to him. Rin’s fingers are warm against his flesh, as he tries to not buck his hips. “Did you forget my question already, Makoto?”

“No,” Makoto shakes his head. His stomach drops as he hears the way his name sounds on Rin’s tongue. “What time is it now?”

“Just a little half past 2 in the afternoon.” Rin’s fingers skirt dangerously close to his cock. He inhales sharply, his hips moving up to try and feel their warm on his skin, but Rin continues to elude him.

“Close to forty hours,” he pants softly. “Don’t worry about me passing out on you.”

“Oh?” Two fingers make contact on his arousal, just barely brushing against the heated skin. “Not tired?”

He moans low, as his hand reaches down to grip the comforter. “Not at all. Too wound up to be tired.”

“Need a release, Mako-chan?” Rin’s lips begin to kiss his lower stomach, making him moan a little bit louder. He hadn’t realized the shift in position, as his eyes were still closed. “Because, I can give you that release you’re looking for.”

“Good.” The timbre in his voice darkens, as lust begins to show its face. “I would like that, very much.”

Hips are up off the bed, as Rin begins to pull his pants down. The coolness of the air conditioned room sends a shiver through Makoto’s body. His eyes open, as he sees Rin now kneeling on the ground. A hand wraps around his wrist, as he’s pulled up to a sitting position on the edge of the bed. His hands are pulled down, and placed on Rin’s shoulders. He spreads his legs, as Rin’s tongue begins to lick his cock with skilled ease. Fingers dig into his shoulders, as he takes in his appearance.

Rin’s wearing a black v-neck shirt, which is filled out in all the right places. His pants are black sweats, and Makoto has no idea what lies underneath them. From the way it appears, it looks like he may be going commando, as the bulge in his pants is quite pronounced. He moans low, as Rin’s lips begin to suck on the tip of his cock, that ache that had been building for so long beginning to ebb.

Without thinking, he pulls his shirt over his head, and tosses it to the floor. He wants to be completely naked, as he plants his feet to be on the ground. Green eyes lock onto red as he pushes himself into Rin’s mouth. He cries out, as Rin’s tongue begins to bathe his cock with soft licks, while he sucks on him simultaneously. Rin’s hands grab onto his hips, as he’s pulled more towards the edge of the bed. The tip of his cock hits the back of his throat, making his body quiver, as Rin’s nose pushes against the kinky curls at the base of his cock. Makoto feels Rin start to push and pull his hips, as he bobs his head faster, his lips sliding up and down, the tip of his tongue swirling against the swollen head of his cock.

“Rin,” he moans low, as the suction begins to increase. “Rin, I’m already so close. I’m sorry.” His nails dig into the black v-neck, as he attempts to roll his hips on his own. He doesn’t want to come, but knows its inevitable. Makoto can’t quite remember the last time he’s had this good of a hummer, and is anxious to get to the main act.

A slight nod of his head is all the encouragement Makoto needs. He’s soon ejaculating into his mouth, unable to hold off his orgasm any longer. The soft suction of Rin’s lips around his cock is sending him into bliss, as he feels Rin swallowing his load. His hands have somehow fisted themselves into Rin’s hair, and Makoto can’t remember how that happened. The hair tie is gone, his aubergine hair now falling onto Rin’s face, bangs criss-crossing over his nose. His toes curl into the plush carpet, as the end of his orgasm washes over his whole being.

He falls back on the bed, after releasing the hold he has on Rin’s hair, panting softly. He looks down, and sees a smirk on his face, as Rin wipes his mouth, fingers moving with a purpose to collect any spunk that may have slipped out of the side of his mouth. He moans softly, his overstimulated cock already coming back to life as he watches Rin’s pink tongue dart out to lick his fingers.

“Scoot back on the bed, Makoto,” Rin stands up. Doing as he’s told, he backs up on the bed, and pushes the blankets down with his feet, as his back connects with the pillows pressed against the headboard.

Looking over to the side, he sees the curtains aren’t drawn, letting in the bright sunlight. “Rin? Can you close the curtains?”

“You afraid of someone looking in on what we’re doing?” Rin walks over to the window, his shirt now on the floor. Makoto bites his lip, as he observes how toned the policeman is, as he reaches for the string to pull the curtains closed. The light soon disappears, the curtains thick enough to block out any sunlight.

“Not really.” Makoto admits, as he turns on the light on the nightstand. He sees a bottle of lube there, along with a box of ultra-thin Magnum condoms. He bites his lip, as that anticipation is returning, spiking his nerves once more. The ache he had felt earlier begins to manifest, making his ass throb a little, as he knows just what those Magnum condoms are for.

His eyes fall to Rin’s now completely naked form. The cock that’s presented to him is more than he had hoped for when he had perused his profile. It’s quite the package, one that intimidates Makoto just the tiniest bit. The last man he had been with had not been that big, so he was a little concerned, but knew with the right preparation, he’d be good.

“Turn over, Makoto.” Rin kneels on the bed. That commanding, yet soft voice, makes Makoto’s heart flutter, as he does as instructed. “Spread your knees for me.”

The bed shifts once more with Rin’s additional weight on the bed. Makoto props himself up on his knees, as he spreads himself open. His cock becomes thick, pointing down towards the bed, the promise of what’s about to take place makes his heartbeat ring in his ears. A cap opens, and he can hear liquid being squeezed out with careful ease.  He pitches forward, his head resting against what feels like a goose down pillow.

“Do you not have a lover?” The question is one Makoto is asked often in these situations, and he always tells them the same thing.

Tilting his head, he looks back and sees Rin lathering his fingers with the lube he’s poured into his hand. “I don’t really have the time, nor the energy to go out and actively search for someone.”

“So, Grindr it is.” Rin nods his head in understanding. “I get it. Plus, having a lover might be nice, but it isn’t always what it’s cracked up to be.” He places his finger against the soft skin of Makoto’s anus, and rubs the tip across it. “Now, meeting up with someone just for a mindblowing good time?”

“Can’t beat it,” Makoto agrees, as he moans low. He pushes his hips backwards, wanting that finger to accidentally slip inside of him. But a hand grips his hip, and stops him from moving. He whines softly, unable to move any longer.

Rin’s warm breath against his ear sends a visible shiver down his spine. “Mindblowing sex is one of my specialities, Makoto. We both deserve it, don’t you think?”

The finger breaches, pushing inside of him with ease. Makoto fists the sheets tight as he leans his head back. His knees spread more, as Rin pushes the finger deeper inside of him. “S-Show me, please…!” He begs in a half-moan, half-whispered plea. That finger is going further into him, rubbing against his inner walls. He can feel his insides begin to grow warm, as he leans his head forward.

“Oh, I will,” Rin’s lips are on his shoulder, as he begins to kiss the warm skin lightly.

Just as his body gets used to the feeling of the finger inside of him, Rin adds a second finger, making Makoto weak in the knees. He grips the bed tighter, pushing his hips backwards, allowing any inhibitions he may have to be tossed aside. He wants more of the pleasure that’s been promised to him. A finger hooks inside of him, as teeth bite down on his shoulder. His voice cracks as he moans loud, rolling his hips to feel that strike of pleasure again. Rin’s teeth dig into the meat of his shoulder, the pain unlike anything he’s ever experienced before. He doesn’t even know how loud he’s moaning, until Rin’s hand covers his mouth.

Makoto tries to control himself, as he breathes heavily against Rin’s hand. He can feel something trickling down his back. Once he’s back under control, his new lover removes his hand from his lips. “S-Sorry…” He apologizes, his cheeks warm.

“Don’t be.” Rin’s now free hand wipes whatever was dribbling down his side. “I should warn you, I bite.”

“Could have used that warning before,” Makoto grins sheepishly, turning his head to look at him. He sees a towel, and notices just what it is that Rin is wiping off. “Did you break the skin?” He blinks, tilting his head to try and see his shoulder.

Aubergine hair flops onto his face, Rin smirking. “Maybe I did. Does that bother you?” He wiggles the two fingers inside of Makoto, making him forget just what he was supposed to be answering. “Try and be quiet, Makoto. We have no idea if there’s someone in the room next to us.”

“Can’t….” Makoto moans loud, as a third finger enters him. That feeling of fullness is what he’s been aching to feel since he walked into the room, welcoming it with open arms. He’s practically humping the air, as Rin spreads the two outer fingers deep inside of him, and that third finger curls inside of him once more. “Oh, _fuck_ , more!”

“I like how you sound, begging for more,” Rin’s lips brush against his ear. Makoto leans his head back, resting it on Rin’s shoulder. “Ask me again, and _maybe_ I’ll oblige your request.”

Closing his eyes tightly, Makoto tries to push his hips back, wanting those probing fingers to go deeper inside of him. “Please, do that again.” He’s panting hard, his cock throbbing painfully between his legs.

“Do what?” Rin’s lips brush his neck, the warm breath sending a shiver through Makoto’s body. He screams as Rin’s teeth sink into his neck, biting him hard, the fingers inside of him spreading more. He can feel himself getting close, but pushes it back, as he is not ready to let go again.

He thinks Rin must sense that, as the fingers that had been inside of him were suddenly no longer there, but the bite continued. The soft suction of Rin’s lips, coupled with the teeth sinking deeper into his flesh was making Makoto light headed. He refuses to say so, because it feels too good to stop. Warmth trickled down his chest, a rivulet of blood making its way done the planes of his muscles.

The pressure is released off of his neck, as Rin pulls back. “Do you prefer to be on your knees? Or you want to be on your back?” He wipes the towel over Makoto’s chest, removing the blood that had been about to drop onto the white sheet. The thin material moves across his skin where Rin has bitten him, blotting at any remaining blood that might be there. The coarse fibers have probably done nothing to sop up the mess, but he appreciates it all the same. He groans low, laying on the bed, being mindful of his still painfully erect cock.

“Doesn’t matter to me.” He watches Rin grab the gold wrapper, and tears it open with his fingers. Reaching for the packet, he takes it from his hand, and smiles. “Let me put it on you?”

Staring at Rin’s cock, he keeps the packet in his hand, as he licks the tip of his cock experimentally. Moaning low, he feels Rin’s hand push through his hair gently, as he slips his mouth around the tip. Only wanting a simple taste, he pulls away, licking his lips, as he sees Rin’s flushed face looking at him with a hint of a smile. Makoto pats the bed, waiting patiently for Rin to join him.

Once he sits on the bed, Makoto takes the condom out of the packet. “Pre-lubed? Nice.” He moves over towards Rin, and sits in front of him. His fingers tremble, as he places the rim of the condom around the tip of Rin’s cock. He can feel his heart pounding, and hopes that his hands don’t shake much more, as he unrolls the condom down around Rin’s cock. His fingers brush against the hairless skin, where there should have been pubic hair. “You shave?”

“Leftover from my days when I used to swim.” Rin’s breathing was labored, as Makoto’s fingers were at the back of his cock, making sure the seal was nice and tight, some of the spittle from moments before still there. “I like how it feels without the hair there.”

“Never even crossed my mind before,” Makoto leans up, and looks into Rin’s maroon eyes. “Do you prefer no kissing?”

He’s surprised by the pink that appears on the other man’s cheeks. “Had never thought about it before,” Rin shrugs his shoulders. “Why? Do you like kissing?”

The question shouldn’t have been as much of a surprise as it was, but it kind of threw Makoto for a loop. He had expected Rin to say ‘No’, as that’s what most of the guys had said that he had hooked up with. It had been a long time since he had kissed someone, and the thought of someone else’s lips on his was a pleasing idea. But, kisses are more intimate than sex and blowjobs.

“I do,” he nods his head, leaning forward.

Both drawn to one another, their lips connect with only minimal hesitancy. Makoto moans low, as the softness of Rin’s lips are quite the contrast to the teeth that sit behind them. He hears a soft groan emit from Rin’s throat, as he parts his lips carefully. He can taste himself on Rin’s tongue, the tang from his spunk dances along his taste buds as their tongues rubbed together with latent urgency. Having his fill, Makoto pulls back from the kiss, laying one final soft kiss on Rin’s lips. They don’t say a word, as they look into each other’s eyes for the briefest of moments, before Makoto is turning back over, settling on his hands and knees. This is what he’s come here seeking. Not the comfort of a kiss, or that of an embrace, but of a good, hard _fuck_.

Rin gets up from the bed, and walks over to a bag he’s brought with him. Makoto watches him, curious to see just what it is he’s getting, as the condom is already on, and the lube is on the table. A flash of silver makes him moan softly, as he realizes just what they are. Rin walks over to the bed, and stands near Makoto’s head.

“You can say no,” Rin flashes the handcuffs. “But, I thought these might be a little fun to use.”

“How?” Makoto asks, his voice thick with desire. He sees Rin eyeball the headboard, and understands immediately. He places his wrists on the headboard, thankful that whoever chose to decorate the hotel picked a wooden headboard that had two diamond openings flanking the middle of it.

The cool metal of the handcuffs on his wrists make Makoto’s heart race. Pillows are tossed off to the other side of the bed, allowing Makoto to balance precariously on his knees. He knows when Rin settles behind him, the issue of his balance will be gone, as he hopes the redhead will be anchoring onto his hips. He pushes his hips backwards, silently asking for him to hurry up and get on with it. He tests the handcuffs, and there’s just a tiny bit of leeway. He is in no danger of hurting his wrists, as the angle they’ve chosen helps alleviate any risk of that happening.

Settling on the bed behind Makoto, Rin rubs against Makoto’s entrance with the tip of his covered cock. His knees spread more, as he grips the headboard, the anticipation killing him. He wants it, he wants it _bad_ , and isn’t afraid to say something about it. Having begged twice before, Makoto leans his head back and whines softly.

“Stop delaying, and fuck me already!”

“I like how needy you are, Makoto,” Rin’s lips are pressed against his ear, as he keeps teasing his entrance with the lubed condom. “Do you want me to break you?” The whisper goes straight to Makoto’s cock, and makes him nod his head rapidly. Finally, what he has so hoped for with these types of meetings is actually happening.

“I _need_ it,” he whispers shamelessly. “Please, Rin.”

Teeth sink into his neck as Rin pushes into him with a slow thrust. Makoto tosses his head as a loud scream rips through him, no longer caring if the neighbors hear him or not. He needs to be loud, as everything he’s feeling right now is making him feel incredible. Rin’s thick cock sinking deeper into his body is so much more satisfying than his fingers had been. There is only a moment of pain, as he adjusts to his girth, which Rin’s fingers could not supply. Warm hands find purchase on Makoto’s hips, as they began a fast and hard rhythm. Each hard thrust makes him cry out in ecstasy, as Rin’s sheathed cock penetrates him deeper.

His cock is so close to the headboard, that he’s tempted to try and frot against it, to relieve the pressure he’s currently experiencing. Rin’s left countless bites marks over both of his shoulders, and his neck, each bite creating a burst of white behind Makoto’s closed eyes. He can hear Rin’s loud moans joining his own, as they both buck hard against each other. The headboard is now slapping against the wall hard, as Rin pounds harder into Makoto’s body. Hips back, thrust forward, thrust back to push him in as deep as he can go. He’s panting hard, both blood and sweat coursing down his chest as he’s chasing his second orgasm.

Rin’s hand wraps around his cock without warning, and begins pumping him fast. Makoto’s pleading, _begging_ for him to fuck him harder, needing to feel that deep penetration again. Rin is only too happy to engage in the plea, as one hand stays on Makoto’s hip, while the other strokes him fast. It isn’t long before Makoto is screaming at the top of his lungs, as Rin’s moaning into his ear, before biting down hard once more on his neck. The puncture of his teeth, and Rin’s cock hitting him hard on his prostate makes Makoto moan helplessly, as his orgasm takes over his body. He’s bucking his hips, pushing against Rin’s warm hand, as his release begins to coat Rin’s flesh. The bite on his neck turns into another hard suction, as Rin slams hard into him one last time, the strangled moan pierces Makoto’s eardrum, as he clenches tight around Rin’s cock, as he surrenders to his second orgasm.

Both men pant hard, as Rin slips out of him. Makoto grunts at the sudden loss of feeling, and is grateful for the condom that was used. Keys rattle, and his wrists are released from their bindings, allowing him to collapse onto the bed haphazardly. He rubs his wrists, which are a little red, but don’t hurt all that much. He hears Rin chuckle, and can’t help but smile at the sound. He holds his arms out, hoping that Rin will take the bait. The jingle of the metal hitting the floor echoes through the somewhat quiet room.

Returning to the bed, Rin climbs into Makoto’s arms. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Is that a serious question?” Makoto laughs, unable to stop himself. He sees the blush return to Rin’s face, and makes him laugh even more. “Rin, I’m covered in blood.”

“Shit.” He gets up, and walks into the bathroom. A few moments later, the water is running. Rin walks back out with a damp washcloth, and begins to blot the marks he’s left on Makoto’s body. “I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Makoto touches his hand, and holds it still. “I’m not. Just, clean up the blood? I can take care of the rest when I get home.”

“Alright.”

Once he’s all clean, Makoto kisses Rin quickly, before standing up from the bed. He gathers his clothes, and starts putting them back on. Rin gets settled on the bed, and looks over at him.

“Can I interest you in staying a little bit longer with me?”

He shakes his head. “No, I should go. I think I’ll finally be able to sleep now.” Makoto grins, as he slips his shirt back on over his head. “How bad is my neck?”

“Pretty bad.” Rin admits, a smirk on his face.

“Thanks for the honesty.” He laughs, and slips his trainers back on. “Thanks for this, Rin. Really.” He walks over to the door.

“See you later, Makoto.” He opens the door, and walks out of the hotel room, leaving behind the policeman, and the acts they had done.

...

The next day, there’s an accident on the main thoroughfare. Makoto is back on call, and races to the scene with the rest of his team. They get there, and start to put the fire out. A squad car pulls up, and out jumps two officers. Makoto takes a moment, and sees that one of the officers is Rin. Their eyes meet for the briefest of seconds, both sharing a small smile, before both return to their respective duties.

He grabs the hose and points it to the fire, dousing it. Makoto hopes he finds Rin available later, as he’s got a need for another sexual fix. And something tells him he will be, as he can feel the heat of Rin’s stare on his back. A small smirk appears on Makoto’s face, as he turns and catches the cop in the act. Rin’s cheeks flush the same color he had seen the day before, and can only hope he’ll be seeing again. He tugs on the collar of his gear, and laughs when he sees Rin’s cheeks turn a bright red.

“Tachibana! The water!” His fellow fireman is screaming at him, the distraction of the cop getting to his focus. He turns away from him, and goes back to putting the fire out. He can hear Rin’s voice, asking the people who were involved in the accident questions. The sound of his voice is making his head spin, that fix becoming more pronounced the longer he listens to the lilt of his voice.

Yes, he’ll definitely be seeing if Rin’s available later.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading! 

 


End file.
